CPR Angel
by StaticStanatic
Summary: It all started with a bang. Like it usually does when something involves Richard Castle. (Beckett's a doctor in this one) Give it a chance people! Reviews always welcome!
1. A walk in the Park

**Hello people of the fanfic universe!** This is my new fanfic and I hope it entertains you all :3

I came up with this Idea all on my own and if someone did anything like this I didn't see or read it before so sorry! Basically I have so much on my plate so not sure when the next update to this will be but yeah. Inspiration struck like lightning and you know, you can't really ignore lightning :)

I added a character from another series but he won't interrupt much if it bothers anyone.

Special thank you to the amazeballs GoAwayAnna for helping me get the courage to write again and to Chlowe (yes you) for being the psycho you are!

 **Disclaimer: The only part of Castle I own is my Heat book collection :)**

* * *

 **It all started with a bang. Like it usually does when something involves Richard Castle.**

He was in the park, just walking around and thinking. He killed off Derrick Storm about 2 months ago and out of inspiration. Gina, his publisher, was just being a walking pain in the nuts. Today she demanded he give her a manuscript of the first chapter in his new book by the end of the month. He stormed off and left the black pawn, not knowing where he was going but just wanted to walk away. Richard Castle was stressed out of his mind. He could barely function. He sat down on a bench at the park, just looking at the pond. He felt some back pain but was pushing it down, he wasn't that old yet right? Everything seemed to messed up. His back ached his head was hurting again (second time this week). He decided to get up and just go home, take a painkiller and maybe play some guitar hero but then it happened. Just as he got up his heart felt tighter and it hurt so much that he clutched his chest and just fell.

"Someone call 911!" screeched a woman.

She was just jogging about in central park when she heard the woman shout.

There was a crowd circling. She ran up faster and yelled "I'm a doctor move away!"

Kate Beckett. Just the beginning of her internship and already starting to save lives.

He was lying on the ground. Unconscious. She immediately checked him and say he was unresponsive. She knew what to do.

"Come on Kate. You can do this" she whispered to herself and then in less than a second she was back into action.

He wasn't breathing. She pumped his chest and started to perform CPR. after 30 compressions she tilted his head back and pinched his nose, not letting the air out, just in. She blew into his mouth until she saw his chest rise. She repeated it again.

In the background she heard the sirens. She had to keep him alive. No other option. she pumped another 30 times and blew twice again. The medics came with a gurney and strung him on it. They even tried to take over CPR but she just jumped on the gurney along with the knocked out writer.

They finally got to the hospital and luckily this was the one she worked in. Her fellow intern, Alex Karev was already waiting outside the ambulance for their arrival.

"John Doe, 40s, People at the park said he clutched his chest and fell so probably a heart attack" she said as she was still pumping his chest.

The other redhead intern took over CPR and Kate was just standing there outside the ER doors with Alex, hands on her hips and breathing heavily.

"Nice outfit Beck" Smirked Alex

She looked down to see herself in a green sports bra and some tight black leggings.

"I look better than you, stop calling me Beck!" said Beckett. It was a nickname he gave her back in med school. They've been close for a long time now. She is basically the only friend he has,everyone else doesn't know the real Alex but only the ass of an intern.

"Oh I almost forgot! Pay up Alex" Kate said as she stretched her hand out to accept his money

"Ugh.. I still can't believe I lost" Said Alex and handed her a 20$ bill

"I saved a life first" Beckett said as she smiled like a little kid

"Shut up and go get dressed" snorted Alex

"Why? I'm not on call" said Beckett

"Do you really want to leave your mystery save with me and Tia?"

"No chance in hell" she said as they started walking to the doors.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! And yes I borrowed Alex Karev! I couldn't resist and they seem like they could be the funniest of friends! (Alex is from Grey's anatomy)

Next chapter Castle wakes up and they meet for the first time.. Stay tooned

 **XOXO StaticStanatic**


	2. Lucky

**Hey all you readers!** **Special thanks to all of you and especially those who reviewed!**

 **Enjoy..**

* * *

After a long day that started with saving a life of a ruggedly handsome stranger and ended with someone vomiting all over her shoes, Kate Beckett needed a minute. She sneaked into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) to check on her mystery save. She quietly got into room C470 without any of the nurses noticing and quickly checked his chart. She didn't even bother to read his name of details but wanted to know if she did it right.. If she actually saved him. That minute exactly her attending walked into the room and spotted her immediately. The attending crossed her arms at Beckett and cleared her throat. Beckett spun around and tried to explain -

"Eh- Um-"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" asked the tall and dark haired woman.

"I was just.. Um.. Checking up on him.." She said

"Wait, you're the one who saved him?" The doctor asked

With that Kate grinned "Yeah. I'm sorry it won't happen again-"

She was about to walk away when the attending stopped her

"How would you like to continue saving his life?" The doctor said

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked

"I asked if you want to continue saving his life"

With a tube down his throat and monitors beeping all around him she couldn't say no.

"Absolutely."

"I'm Dr. Vale by the way" she said as she stretched out her hand

"You're the new one right?" Beckett asked as they were shaking hands

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh sorry I'm Kate Beckett"

"Nice to meet you Kate, see you right here at 7:30 tomorrow." she said as she walked out the door and left.

Beckett let out a huge huff, relieved that the attending didn't kill her for being in a patient's room.

* * *

He woke up the next morning. By 7:00 he was awake and without the tube.

Beckett and Dr. Vale were at the coffee cart and were about to go upstairs to the patient in room C470. They chatted about the subway and traffic on the way to work, Beckett rode her motorcycle and Vale took taxi's to work. They reached the 3rd floor and went to the room where they found a very awake mystery man.

"Hello Mr. Castle, nice to see you awake" said Vale

"Please call me Rick"

"I'm Dr. Vale and this is Dr. Beckett" She introduced them both

"Hello to you both. Now not to be rude or anything but how did I get here and where am I?"

"You are at St. James hospital. You had a heart attack in Central park yesterday and as for how you got here.. Dr. Beckett care to explain?"

Beckett blushed slightly and stepped forward "You had a heart attack as Dr. Vale said and you were extremely lucky.." She said

"How lucky?" He asked smirking at her

"Very.. A doctor was just jogging away that morning and she happened to be there.. She performed CPR on you until the ambulances arrived."

"What Dr. Beckett here is trying to tell you is that you are extremely lucky that she decided to go for a run that morning" Vale said looking between Rick and Beckett.

"Oh wow.. Guess I really am lucky.. Thank you Dr. Beckett.." Rick said

Beckett smiled widely and said "It was all my pleasure Mr. Castle"

Dr. Vale kept explaining to Rick about his condition and the surgery he went through but Castle and Beckett weren't even listening, they were looking into each others eyes.. They looked directly into each others souls.

'I think I have a crush on my CPR angel' Castle thought

'He certainly looks like a ruggedly handsome guy' Beckett thought

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Vale asked, making both Castle and Beckett jump.

"Yes, only one thing. How long will I be here?" Rick asked

"About a week, If everything goes well you will be out of the ICU by tomorrow."

'A week to impress an angel? I got this' Castle thought to himself.

* * *

Wasn't my best at all and I am kinda disappointed with myself on this one.. Let me know what you guys think :)

Stay tuned* (Yes I read your review and it made me laugh at my own error :3)

 **XOXO StaticStanatic**


End file.
